Yay Me! Starring London Tipton (TV series)
Yay Me! Starring London Tipton was introduced as London Tipton's webshow in the The Suite Life of Zack & Cody episode "Tiptonline". Since that episode, it was shown in some of the episodes in both Suite Life series, such as "Boo You". It was soon offered as a spin-off of both The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and The Suite Life on Deck. This is the first spin-off without Zack and Cody. The show has one season and it consists of 10 episodes. Cast * Brenda Song as London Tipton * Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink Episodes 01. Yay Me! Interviews! Airdate: June 3, 2011 Prod. Code: 102 Director: Rich Correll Plot: London interviews Zack, Cody and Mr. Moseby. Special Guest Stars: Dylan and Cole Sprouse as Zack and Cody Martin and Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby 02. Yay Me! Fashion! Airdate: June 10, 2011 Prod. Code: 101 Director: Rich Correll Plot: London talks about clothes and makes fun of Bailey's clothes. Special Guest Star: Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett 03. Yay Me! It's Time to Boo You! Airdate: June 24, 2011 Prod. Code: 103 Director: Rich Correll Plot: London comes back with her webshow's segment "Boo You!" and embarrasses Zack, Cody, Maddie, Bailey and Mr. Moseby. Special Guest Stars: Dylan and Cole Sprouse as Zack and Cody Martin, Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick, Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett and Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby 04. Yay Me! Celebrities! Airdate: July 1, 2011 Prod. Code: 104 Director: Victor Gonzalez Plot: London interviews Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Emily Osment, Mitchel Musso and Bridgit Mendler. Special Guest Stars: Miley Cyrus as herself, Selena Gomez as herself, Emily Osment as herself, Mitchel Musso as himself and Bridgit Mendler as herself 05. Yay Me! Old Rich Friends! Airdate: July 8, 2011 Prod. Code: 105 Director: Shannon Flynn Plot: London has special guests in her show and the guests are her old rich friends: Chelsea and Tiffany. Guest Stars: Brittany Curran as Chelsea Brimmer, Alexa Nikolas as Tiffany 06. Yay Me! Stupid Sea School! Airdate: July 22, 2011 Prod. Code: 107 Director: Victor Gonzalez Plot: London talks about getting enrolled to Seven Seas High. Guest Star: Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller 07. Yay Me! Europe! Airdate: August 12, 2011 Prod. Code: 106 Director: Victor Gonzalez Plot: London makes a trip around Europe and visits London, Paris, Rome, Berlin, Vienna and Oslo. 08. Yay Me! Paris Hilton! Airdate: September 9, 2011 Prod. Code: 108 Director: Rich Correll Plot: London has a special guest: Paris Hilton. Both London and Paris talk about being a heiress. Special Guest Star: Paris Hilton as herself 09. Yay Me! Ivana! Airdate: October 7, 2011 Prod. Code: 109 Director: Rich Correll Plot: London talks about her dog, Ivana. 10. Yay Me! That's My Daddy! Airdate: November 4, 2011 Prod. Code: 110 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: London interviews her father. Special Guest Star: John Michael Higgins as Wilfred Tipton note: This is the series finale. Category:Fanon for the suite life series